


Bathroom Promise

by Morbid1Curiosity



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbid1Curiosity/pseuds/Morbid1Curiosity
Summary: Even the mightiest of rocks crumble under pressure. The toughest of heroes, the best of the best. Blake knew that and that's why she knew that her own hero, the person she looked up to for all this time, needed some well-deserved support.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Bathroom Promise

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING this fic contains a spoiler for ep. 8 volume 8. Also for anyone reading this further down the line, this made-up situation took place between episode 8 and episode 9 of volume 8.

Ever since Blake was young she tried to memorize her environment to the best of her abilities. She wasn't sure why perhaps there was something that happened where she was very young? Maybe she got lost and after those events, she felt like she had to in order to always know how to find her way back. Maybe, but then why wasn't she bothered by being alone? Countless times she was alone and without any desire to go back. No, if something happened, she would be terrified each and every time. There was just something inside of her that always told her to be careful about each and every place she wandered into, to memorize every detail. Perhaps it was all made up and it was only a recent thing? Perhaps...

Right now though? Right now she was bothered by loneliness. Oddly enough it wasn't her own, that bothered Blake. No, it was the idea that someone else was alone. Or was it? Perhaps she was bothered by her own loneliness as well? Even if she was surrounded by all those people, there was something inside of her that made her feel... Bad... Wrong was a better word. This group lacked one person for it to really matter to her, at least at this moment.

After the assault of the odd Grimm, they had to regroup, if that made sense. Penny was acting odd, which they weren't sure would happen again. Nora was still bedridden and while there was a plan, it was just a general outline of one. At least Weiss seemed to be a little bit more... Well, happy wouldn't be the best word to use, not when the world was ending all around them. She was glad to be reunited with her family. Which Blake understood. While her own family was far more accepting of her mistakes, Blake could still remember when she was worrying that they wouldn't accept her back. For Weiss, it seemed as if that was the reality, that kind of family. She was happy for her, even if there could be a better time for this, the fact was it happened.

Right now though? Blake was happy that she memorized most of the large mansion that was Weiss' old home. Why? Because she was looking for the bathroom. It all sounded so trivial when put like that. Sadly, that wasn't the case, no. She was looking for a specific bathroom. Sadly to her, she wasn't sure which one was that special one. The one where her team leader was hiding.

Blake wasn't sure why anyone would need so many bathrooms in one building. There were so many and it took a bit to go between each one. Perhaps Blake played herself initially, as she assumed Ruby would pick some of the furthest away, which was incorrect. As such she was slowly walking back, checking each and every one of them just to be sure.

This didn't prove to be fruitless, as she figured out why anyone would need so many bathrooms. This place was huge, which meant that if it had one or two of these, that meant you had to not just walk, but ran all over the place. Gods forbid it was occupied and you -really- had to go. Who knew being rich was such a big ordeal. Blake's lips twisted in a dry smile at her own joke. Even if her own parents were influential, their own house wasn't this much of a waste of space.

Blake paused as she heard a sound, one that she hoped to hear. It was Ruby. It wasn't anything loud, nor persistent. It wasn't her crying or sobbing and lastly, it wasn't her talking to herself. No, this sound was much more subtle. It was a sigh. Loud enough for Blake to catch with her cat ears. She softened her steps as she snuck up to the door. Why? Was she about to surprise Ruby? Was she afraid it would scare the younger girl? That was a good question. One that Blake wasn't sure how to answer, even to herself.

Once she got where she wanted to be, there was even more confusion. What now? Knock? Call out? That seemed like the first best thing to do but... But Blake knew that wouldn't work. Why? Because everything was fine. Ruby was fine, things would be fine, so why worry? Why worry yourself, worry others, why bother with all of this. That's how it would go, that's how the reality would be formed around this situation, starting from Ruby and with Blake playing along. The Cat Faunus knew that. She knew that from her own experience, how many times people asked her that and she created this type of scenario. This type of illusion for people to follow. Sure, they could question it, but it took Blake all but to reaffirm that it was the reality. People that wanted to help wouldn't dare to break the illusion, because more often than not, they didn't have the right arguments to do so without further ruining the situation.

No, Blake knew better than to act timid about it. There was no time for that, nor was she in the mood to dance this type of dance. Which reminded her, Ruby didn't really dance at the beacon dance, didn't she? Huh, curious.

As her hand moved towards the door handle she took a deep breath. While her movement was slow at first, once her fingers touched the cold metal, most likely gold, of the handle, that was the moment where she swiftly pushed it down and opened the door enough to slip in.

"O-Occupied!" She was met with Ruby's horrified expression in the mirror, as she glanced at the door. Once she noticed it was Blake, the younger girl let out a small sigh, relaxing. "It's you. Don't you know you have to knock before entering?" Blake could see the struggle on Ruby's face, as she fought to offer even a shadow of a smile. It failed, as all she saw was weariness. Oddly enough, the younger girl didn't seem to be crying, as her eyes were dry. Blake was afraid that the girl would be in the middle of crying or be in the messy aftermath of such. She was happy to see that wasn't the case, even if it could just mean the girl tried to dig a deep hole inside of herself to bury all of that emotional baggage. Something that never worked out. Blake knew that very well.

"You weren't coming back for a long time so I figured it wasn't anything... You know, actually requiring you to use the restroom. Although I could have been wrong and this could end up very awkward, wouldn't it huh?" Blake smiled, although even she wasn't sure if it was just the most awkward attempt at humor. "I... I'm sorry."

"For that joke or not knocking?" Blake could do a flip... Well, if it wouldn't be a bit too random, as perhaps her earlier attempt did work. Even if not the way she intended. Ruby finally smiled, even if it was the most shallow smile she ever saw the redhead give, at that moment? It was bright enough to make Blake happy.

"Both?" She offered, her own smile turning sheepish as she moved to stand in front of the same mirror that Ruby was, leaning against the marble block in which various sinks were carved into.

"Did something happen? Was that why you were looking for me?" Ruby asked as concern filled her face.

"No, nothing more, at least." Blake shook her head. "I was just... Worried. About you."

"I'm..." Ruby began but was swiftly silenced by Blake, as she placed a finger against the redhead's lips. This caused the younger girl to raise her brow in question.

"Don't say that. We both know nothing is fine. Neither you, me nor this whole situation." Blake paused, wondering where she even wanted to go with this speech. If anywhere at all. "I didn't come here to ask if things are alright, because I know the answer to that." She glanced at the mirror again, at the reflection of Ruby. "I just didn't want you to be alone. At the same time, I know that people prefer to be alone to avoid these types of talks. This type of questions and having to lie as you answer them."

"How is everyone holding up?" The younger girl asked, focusing her gaze on the mirror, although Blake felt the silver eyes linger on her reflection.

"Nora is annoyed at her current state and that she can't help. Penny is still unconscious. Weiss and her family are a bit more upbeat, even if it's visible that it'll take them time to go back to anything resembling natural interactions. If we..." Blake bit her tongue at that. "I mean after all this ends. And that man that Weiss' younger brother invited? He's probably the best thing we could have asked for, as he tries to keep everyone in relatively high spirit, not to mention the fact he's a doctor of sorts." Blake shrugged.

"In that case we should go back to the others, right?" Ruby asked although she seemed a bit disappointed at that.

"I think five more minutes won't hurt. Let's make it ten." Blake offered a smile towards the mirror Ruby.

"Do you... I mean... Well... I know that if I asked about something vague, you'd try to cheer me up." The redhead let out a small sigh. "But do you think I could have done something differently to... To make things better? To stop some of this before it happened?"

"No." Blake shrugged, her answer immediate. "I should have said maybe, but you wouldn't accept it. So my answer is no, I don't think so. Because I can't tell the outcome of every and each situation in which you would decide differently." Blake made her fingers rumble against the marble in a slow, repetitive melody. "Besides, what could you have done to stop Salem from invading Atlas? Nothing and from that point on it snowballs towards everything surrounding us at the present." Blake closed her eyes and turned her back to the mirror, eyeing the door. "Sure, you could have decided differently here or there, but it would serve the same outcome. Hoping that your choice was the correct one, but not knowing the outcome till much later, when it's too late to change anything."

Ruby smashed her small fist against the marble, it was followed by an empty thud. "Then how are we supposed to make things right? How are we supposed to fix any of this?"

"I don't think this is in our power to make better. Not alone." Blake shook her head and turned to face the younger girl. "We need to focus on what's before us, one step at a time." Out of reflex, she moved forward, reaching out towards the girl but... Stopping in the middle of the motion. This was often what she did, act without thinking. At that second she grew self-conscious, anxious about what she was about to do. But there was no hate on Ruby's face. Nothing that told her what she was about to do was bad. Was wrong. Clenching her jaw a bit, Blake pushed herself to finish what she started, her hands soon landed on Ruby's shoulders. "I know it was a bit selfish of me to lean on you like that without you knowing. I'm sorry about that and... From now on, I want you to know that you can lean against me if you ever feel troubled or unsure. And that I'll always follow you, no matter what, because you're our team's leader."

Even before Blake ended her little speech, she saw Ruby's silver eyes tearing up. "I-In that case I'll take you up on that." The redhead said and leaned into her, lightly hugging the Faunus.

Blake was... Surprised, was a hug from a friend this much of a surprise? No, not really. Still, that was what she felt at first. Second came happiness, as she embraced the younger girl in return, which gave the redhead the confidence to tighten the hug. For the first time since Ruby left to look for a bathroom, Blake felt as if that missing piece was back where it belonged. Even if she was tired after everything that happened, she knew it was the right time to hit the iron while it's hot. Stepping away from the girl, she grabbed her hands. "Once it's all done? We'll share a dance."

"D-Dance?!" Ruby asked and Blake could swear that word terrified the girl. Curious about it, the Faunus forced the girl to make a little twirl towards her.

"Yes, I don't remember seeing you dance back at the academy." Blake smiled, amused as Ruby tried to regain her balance after the forced twirl.

"T-That's because I can't... I mean, I don't dance, Blake." There it was again, fear.

Blake spun the girl again, moving closer up till both of them were in front of the mirror, facing it, with her standing just behind the younger girl, she lowered herself to be on the same level as the redhead, with their cheeks touching, Blake focused on the silver eyes in the reflection. "Then I'll teach you. And then we'll share a dance. Having your first dance would be an honor, Ruby." The cat Faunus smiled, ignoring the fact that her own cheeks grew red at all this closeness between the two.

Ruby too was blushing, chewing the inside of her cheek, but she finally met the catgirl's gaze. "Once it's all over."

"Promise?" Blake couldn't stop her smile from growing.

With a defeated sigh, Ruby nodded. "Promise." Blake wasn't feeling bad about this, since she noticed the younger girl's smile growing a bit broader at that.

"We'll practice in the moonlight, over a slow song. We won't go to bed till we get it right." Blake continued, as the full image formed inside her head. An image that made her feel hopeful for the future, if only because of this selfish desire.

"T-That might take more than a few nights to make me into a dancer, Blake." Ruby answered, a bit more attached to reality than the catgirl.

"I don't mind, we'll have as many nights as we need." Perhaps that would be for the better. For Ruby to be a horrible dancer, as it would create the opportunity for them to spend even more time practicing.

"I... I would like that." The redhead closed her eyes and leaned against Blake.

This made all sorts of alarms go off in Blake's head. This was... Heading in a bad direction. At least at this time and place. Even if her heart screamed at her, she knew deep down she had to cut it short till it goes further down that road... Besides, if it was meant to go that way, it'll eventually resume its venture, no? "I'm glad... And as much as I wouldn't mind spending more time in this bathroom, I think we should head back to others."

Once more, Ruby let out a sigh, this time of disappointment. "We should, I know." Just as she said, Ruby moved away from Blake, which the catgirl took as a sign to leave. Yet, as she was about to turn around, she was stopped by the younger girl. "I'm not sure if I should but... You said before that you did something selfish, right? Then that means I can do one selfish thing in return, and we're even, correct?" Glancing down at the human girl, Blake understood what she felt. She was unsure of her next action, perhaps deep down hoping that Blake would cut this short or that something would happen, yet she did push herself towards this moment. It was only fair for Blake to let her finish.

"I think that would be fair." Blake nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby placed her hands on Blake's shoulders and tippytoed, reaching up till the catgirl could feel the younger girl's lips brush against her cheek. It was brief, not even a second, and yet Blake felt as if a frozen river of fire appeared deep inside of her. "Thank you, for everything today. I really needed that... I really needed someone like you today." As Ruby said all this, their eyes met only briefly, before the younger girl decided to be the first to leave the bathroom, leaving Blake alone in the small room. Glancing at her own reflection, she touched the cheek that was just kissed. Taking a deep breath, she smiled.

She couldn't wait for that dance lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> I lost again and once I heard that RWBY was back I decided to watch it. To be honest I actually enjoyed it. Like I always say, this show is great when it keeps things simple. Anyway, when I'm inspired by an episode and when the episode leaves some leeway for me to squeeze one of those "hypothetical" situations to happen, I try and go for it. And it was a long time since it last happened... I think. I was actually wondering if I can still sit down and in one sitting write a short one-shot like this. I'm happy to see that I can still do it.
> 
> Well, I hope that you guys enjoyed this small piece. I mean, this episode (ep. 8) was a blessing for anyone shipping ladybug.


End file.
